An organic electroluminescent element is a light-emitting element that is configured by layering an anode, an organic layer containing a light-emitting layer, and a cathode in this order on a transparent glass substrate, and expresses electroluminescence (hereinafter referred to as EL) by injection of current in the organic layer through the anode and the cathode. The organic EL element is a self-emitting surface emission device, and is used for a display device and an illuminator.
As a mirror device, a mirror equipped with an EL illuminator in which an organic EL element is disposed around the mirror in a frame shape and an object such as the face and the like of a user can be reflected has been proposed (see Patent Literature 1).
A sun visor assembly for automotive vehicles with an illuminated rear-view mirror has also been proposed (see Patent Literature 2).